New Florbama Republic
The Southern Republic of America was started by LiveLong689 in CAMS. History The country was formed as the New Florida Republic in 2030. The first president was Jon Ingeham, who was highly unpopular due to high military spending and the anti-drug cartel operations in Texas and England, something Florida had prior involvement in. Ingeham was impeached and replaced with James Shepherd, a highly popular president. Shepherd I spent little on the military. Despite his popularity, Shepherd I was almost assassinated but survived the gun battle with his .44 Magnum. Due to high blood pressure, Shepherd I died of a heart attack and was replaced by his son, Christian Shepherd. Shepherd II retained his father's popularity and led Florida to annex Alabama and gain Mississippi as a protectorate, adding three new stars to the Crimson Palm. During this period, Florida Military Industries (FMI) was formed and designed all of Florbama's current small arms. Meanwhile, the govornment was reformed and relocated from Miami to Jacksonville, becoming closer to Alabama. Also, a second leader, the Chief Chancellor was added, although the President retained the more important status. Florbama then reached 15 billion GDP (the highest among player nations) After Christian Shepherd's term was over, his son Luke Shepherd was elected President, becoming known as Shepherd III. During Luke Shepherd's term in 2082, a Cold War occured between Florbama and Ukraine, but after two years of tension, the SRA backed down. Shepherd III was not reelected, but replaced by Republican John Johnson, a Republican from Mobile County. The nation then occured a small economic decline but was brought back up when Mississippi was annexed, and further boosted Shepherds IV and V were elcected president. Afterward, the old "Supercounty" gov't layout was scrapped, and Louisiana joined the second-biggest state union in the former USA. The capital was then moved to Mobile to centralize the government. When Georgia declined to annex, the SRA invaded. The war started badly for the SRA with the sinking of the SRS ''Unity, ''but ground operations were successful. The SRA troops fought through several hurricanes but finally got to Atlanta. Republic Commandos attempted to force their way in, but MG fire was too heavy. Rockets were deployed and took out Georgia's SAM sites, allowing Live to attack with fighter-bombers. After Atlanta was falling, the Georgians offered to negotiate, and the war was won. Current Land: Florida, Alabama, Mississippi, Louisiana and Georgia. Military Operations -Drug Cartel Bust in England -Border Defence on Texas-Mexico -Border Defence on (before annexion) Alabama-Mississippi -Invasion of Georgia Allies: England, Texas, Oregon, The Bahamas, Belgium, and the USEA. Govornment: The gov't is very similar to the USA's but with no house; only a senate, two branches (Judicial is included in Executive), and two equal leaders (one on each branch). Each state has it's own governor and senate as the USA does. Trivia: *The name of the Southern Republic of America has been changed 3 times. *The capital has been in three different cities: Miami, Jacksonville, and Mobile. *It is currently the CAMS nation with the highest GDP and most advanced military. *Five presidents have been elected with the last name "Shepherd". One isn't related to the other four. *Each states used to be divided into three or four "Supercounties". The idea is said to be a scheme by Live to make his country look bigger. *It has close relations with the USEA, which has a naval base in Mobile. Category:Player Nations Category:North American Nations Category:CAMS